


Spring Breakers (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [30]
Category: Spring Breakers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Nudity, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: It's Spring Break, bitch.





	Spring Breakers (vid)

Made for Club Vivid 2015 at VividCon.

**password: kids**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/springbreakers.avi) (41 MB, mp4)

Music by: Sleigh Bells ("Kids") 

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](http://jarrow.livejournal.com/1205588.html)

_It was a Wednesday_  
_I got the Kool-aid_  
_I hear the kick drum_  
_Talking to my baby_  
_I wanna feel the ocean_  
_Put on my suntan lotion_  
_I see the sun glow_  
_Water moving slow motion_  
_I got a beach chair_  
_I see the blonde hair_  
_Kick up my feet there_  
_I feel the cool air_  
_The breeze is nice now_  
_I'll tell you right now_  
_I sip my Kool-aid_  
_I'm feeling better now_

 _Do I need a vacation?_  
_Just need to get away for a while_  
_Wait, did I forget my sunglasses?_  
_Nope, got 'em!_

 _I paint my nails pink_  
_They're in the sand tough_  
_I hear the old soul_  
_Coming out my radio_  
_I see a young boy_  
_Hanging on a ropeswing_  
_He gets a nosebleed_  
_And I hear the gull sing_  
_I hope the water's warm_  
_Gotta get my swims on_  
_I pull my straps up_  
_I'll see a thunderstorm_

 _Talking about boys_  
_Put the music on_  
_I'll just start dancing_

 _Good looking sea shells_  
_Need to make some new wishes_  
_Watch out for sea glass_  
_Watch out for jellyfishes_  
_I see a young boy_  
_Swimming out to sea now_  
_I tell the life guard_  
_He can't be bothered now_  
_It's getting late though_  
_Clouds are getting real low_  
_The breeze is nice yes_  
_I think I better go_

 _But I never came though_  
_They just sat right outside_  
_And started looking at me_  
_Everything was just perfect_  
_I got a little sunburn, though_


End file.
